The Twelfth Night: Twilight Edition
by LittleMissAlice
Summary: basically She's the Man with our favorite Twilight characters. Full summary inside. All human.


The Twelfth Night: Twilight Edition

By LittleMissAlice

Summary: She's the Man with our favorite Twilight characters! Bella and jasper are twins and once again, jasper goes to tour with his band, leaving bella to make sure that the parents don't find out, after having her soccer team cut, she decides to disguise herself as her brother and attend Benedict Academy. What happens when she starts to fall for her bronze-haired roommate? all human. OOC (what does that even mean?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

"Please Bells? For me? Just the school and tell them that i have something that will keep me out of school for 2 weeks!" for the 10th time in my lifetime, my twin brother, Jasper was asking me to cover while he went somewhere else playing his music.

"Why? Why is music so important to you? Just give me a reasonable answer and I'll cover!" I was really exasperated, did he actually think that he was going to get anywhere as being a musician?

"Bee, why is soccer so important to you?" Ugh! He uses this answer, which is really a question, which isn't answering anything, but in a way, he is answering everything.

"Because it's my life. It's who I am. But it doesn't matter, our team got cut."

"And music is who I am. Please?" I sighed, he always won, "Fine, what should I do? he tossed his du ., . ,.,. , ..,  
ffle bag out his window, "I'm not exactly sure. But you can figure that out." he started to climb out his window.

"Do you know how many musicians actually get somewhere?"

"It's the same with female soccer players." he climbed down the window, leaving me the only person in the room.

"Jasper!" no answer. "JASPER!"nn n

"Isabella? Were you talking to your brother?" the high pitched sound of my mother's voice sounded as she came up the stairs. i grabbed the phone from my brother's bedside table.

"Yeah, bye Jasper! See you soon!" my mom put her hands on her bony hips, "what do you mean by that?"

This was the only was the only way i would be able to get out of the house, "well, you see, i was actually going to see Jessica because I know she'll be with Jasper 24/7 and i was going to ask her to show me the ropes on the whole debutante thing." my mother had spent her entire afternoon trying to convince me to become one, mainly because then I would be the lady she always wanted as a daughter, and because she wanted to show Mike, my ex-boyfriend as of today that I wasn't just a girl who looked like her brother and liked to kick a muddy ball around a field all day. wait, _who looked like her brother._ hm.. i wonder if i would look like jasper with a few alterations. _Then you could go to Benedict and play on the boys' soccer team! Brilliant idea!_

my mother immediatley softened when i said debutante, "oh my! this will be so much fun!" she clapped her hands while i did my best to show that i was excited. "okay, well there is the luncheon, and the ball, of course, and this year, we have the fundraiser, it's going to be a carnival!" i faked entusiasm, "no! i can't wait!"

She beamed at me, finally pleased to have me participate in what she thought was a suitable activity. "go get your things together darling, you can use the spare car to get there." she went back down and i went to my room and grabbed some underwear and workout clothes, then i went to Jasper's room and grabbed some of his t-shirts and pants. if i was going to be him, i needed his clothes.

_Two hours later..._

"PLEASE JACOB!!" i begged for the millionth time as my stylist friend finished a bride's makeup.

"No! I am not going to turn you into your brother just so you can play soccer!"

"Come on Jake!"

"Yeah, come on Jake!" my two friends, Bailey and Kim responded from behind me.

"yeah, come on Jake!" surprisingly, the bride was also taking our side.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll see what i can do." i ran to him and hugged my huge native american friend.

_5 DAYS LATER..._

"Wig?" Jacob drove me to Benedict Academy and was going through my guy checklist.

"Check."

"Sideburns?"

"Check."

"Contacts?"

"Check."

"Anything else?

"Nope."

"Remember, if someone says hi, that doesn't mean they know who you are. And call if you need anything."

"Bye!"

"Bee!" I turned around, he was holding my soccer ball.

"Thanks!"

Here I go...


End file.
